peanut_butter_gamerfandomcom-20200214-history
Guns of Icarus: TGS Battle Royale (PBG POV)
PBG played in a Battle Royale with other members of The Game Station in Guns of Icarus. Synopsis PBG played in a TGS Battle Royale in Guns of Icarus. PBG played with TotalBiscuit, AngryJoe, Criken2, Dodger, JesseCox, Markiplier and ChaoticMonki. TotalBiscuit introduces the video. This is an excuse to advertise a game they liked! PBG's team consists of TotalBiscuit, Angry Joe and Criken. TotalBiscuit introduces his crew. PBG has a bong on his head! Just as they were introducing themselves, the ship catches on fire, and everyone yells at PBG for not doing his job! Criken will be providing moral support! TotalBiscuit yells at the others for not doing their job! The other team introduce themselves hosted by Jessie Cox. PBG fixes broken things, and they find their teammate in the sky. They see some enemies straight in front of them. They get some hits in. They take down a ship. Another ship is ahead, and they need to help out their teammate. PBG tries to shoot, and TotalBiscuit thinks PBG was shooting the wrong target. The ship gets hit, and soon explodes. They couldn't see the ship hiding in the clouds. They are in the clouds, and can't see anything. PBG fires at the enemy. PBG repairs the ship. The enemy ship is on fire, as they continue to fire. PBG has to go to the balloon to put out a fire. PBG has to fix the main engine, and they have no speed. They don't understand how the enemy ship didn't go down from all the damage they put onto them. They take down the ship. Another ship is approaching. They head through a narrow canyon. They open fire on the enemy.Joe sets them on fire, and PBG shoots. PBG has to repair everything. There is a target dead ahead. They narrowly avoid some rocks. Jesse gets past them. They shoot at the enemy ship and take them down. They pull off a tight maneuver, but it doesn't work, and they get attacked. They get rammed by another ship. Another enemy goes down as they attempt to shoot them. TotalBiscuit comments on how bad the devs are at this game. They shoot and flame their enemies, but they lose. They lose the match because the developers were terrible. PBG says that the email he received said that this was going to be casual! They return to another game. The hit and burn an enemy. All of their guns are down and need repairing. TotalBiscuit moves the ship up to safety. PBG fixes more things, and they aim to kill the guy in front of them. They take a lot of damage, as their guns go down. One particular gun is doing a lot of damage to them. PBG has a lot to repair. They get taken down. They want to save their teammate, but don't have enough time. TotalBiscuit yells at the others for not being ready on the guns. PBG needs to put out a lot of fires, while the others fire the front guns. They take down an enemy. The shoot down another enemy, and have to turn around while another enemy is shooting them. Their teammate is taking hits for them. They win this match. They head into a third match, and it is the same map that they had before and hated. They need to shoot dead ahead. The enemy loses a ship, but PBG thought it was one of theirs. Two of the crew argue about the terms to use on the ship. PBG hits the enemy a lot, but they manage to get away. PBG has to repair the ship. They take down Jessie's ship! They need to take damage in order to turn faster! PBG thinks it is funny that ramming into the canyon is a part of the plan! They raise above the enmey to get a shot on them. They take some damage, and PBG has to fix the ship again. Chaos ensues. They shoot at Jesse's ship, and they get rammed! PBG has to quickly fix the hull, and barely fixes it. They need to open fire in front of them. They take it down and win easily. TotalBiscuit felt that they came together really well in that match. PBG's team wins overall. Category:One-offs Category:Videos